


Collision

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Library Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, they're in the last year so not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: In search of a book he needs for an assignment, Vergil finds himself at the local library when he meets... somebody.He had no idea V worked there.





	Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, before you go read the fic, I want to explain some things.  
> 1) If you know me you shouldn't be too surprised of this, but ofc I got obsessed with the crackiest of crack ships. I really think they would be a great couple and have a great dynamic, though I'm still holding from exploring that in game because I first want to be sure about what V's deal is.  
> 2) I said that I was going to wait until the game's release before posting stuff about V that wasn't speculation, I know, but I couldn't hold it in ok? I've gotten really invested in this and I wanted to provide with something before the game came out and crushes my hopes and dreams by revealing that they're related (I don't actually think they are but who knows)  
> 3) If everything's good after the game's release, you might find a fic with a similar plot to this one. This is because I'm actually planning a long for them with my friend and we've started to roleplay some bits of it just to see how it would go. Technically at this point they're not together yet but we realised that the tension was there and it was a lot, so I said fuck it and I wrote this.  
> 4) Enjoy <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

As soon as Vergil steps inside the library, he doesn’t waste any time looking around; his steps are fast as he starts to walk to the section he’s interested in.

He needs a book for school, a French book to be exact, and it must be in its original language.

This isn’t something Vergil would want to have anything to do with, but he can’t really pass on that now, can’t he? So here he is, looking for something that might catch his fancy. He isn’t much a reader, but there must be something not too boring for him.

 

At least there’s silence, here. That’s one thing he can appreciate.

He would never get such peace and quiet at home.

 

He gets startled when he hears a voice behind him, a voice that he wasn’t expecting to hear there, of all places.

\- Oh, look what we have here -.

Yes, he would’ve recognized that voice everywhere.

 

Even as he turns towards the voice, he already knows who’s going to meet his gaze: V.

This is how he likes to be called and he’s somewhat of a mystery even in school; nobody knows anything about him.

He’s like a presence, and some have even speculated that he might be a ghost of an old student who died before graduation. Of course Vergil has never believed any of this bullshit.

 

Indeed, it is V, staring down at him with his usual sly smile on his face and the cane he uses to walk tight in his hand.

Vergil does his best to send his worst glare at him, as if they were in one of those fencing tournaments of his and V was his adversary. He’s interacted with him more than a couple of times – they’re in the same class after all – and he knows better than to let his guard down in presence of this seemingly harmless individual.

That man could be the definition of snark; he always has something ready to say to ridicule everybody, and he always comes victorious in every argument, at least, with the others. Vergil prides himself in being the only one who can match him.

 

If V had less control of himself, that icy glare would’ve sent a shiver down his spine, but he manages to keep his cool, raising an eyebrow at Vergil as if to dare him to say something.

 

\- What are you doing here? -.

Oh, as cold as always.

\- Well, it happens that I work here -, V began, keeping his gaze locked onto Vergil, - And you look like you might need some help. Let me guess, it’s the book for French class, isn’t it? -.

 

Of course he knows. Oh well, they attend the same class after all, if he didn’t know that would’ve been a problem – for V, not for Vergil of course.

 

\- Yes, I need to find something -.

\- Oh, good, well, for starters… -.

\- Did I say I need your help? -.

 

V freezes on his place. Did Vergil just…

Oh, what a _dick_.

 

Well, V doesn’t know why he’s surprised by this. It’s just how Vergil acts, but is this really how he is? He can’t deny that he’s curious to know the answer.

 

And perish the thought of people believing him a coward.

\- I think you do -.

Vergil just scoffed, returning his attention to the books, a clear invitation to leave him alone, but like hell V’s going to do that, and maybe he has even a way to catch Vergil’s attention again. Sure, they might not talk too much, but he’s observed him and he knows that, as much as he likes to act like he’s above everything and everyone, he loves challenges, or better, he loves _winning_ challenges.

 

\- All right, then how about a bet? -.

Those words… What did V have in mind precisely?

Sure, Vergil could’ve easily declined him, but he didn’t like the implications of that. He never backs down from anything, never.

 

… All right, he would’ve indulged him that time.

 

He slowly turns towards V, who doesn’t look away not even for a moment so at least he can applaud him for that, and he walks towards him, slow steps that echo through the empty – save for the two of them – library chamber.

He stops only once their chests are barely touching, close enough to feel the heat radiating from V’s body but not enough to actually bump into him, staring at him with an icy glare that this time manages to send a shiver down V’s spine.

 

Despite the fact that he’s the taller one, like this he feels smaller than Vergil.

This isn’t anything new, though. It’s just how the other is: imposing, _very_ imposing.

 

\- And, _pray tell_ , what would this bet be? -.

Every word feels like a hit to V, harder and harder, and he tries to calm his breath that has already started to quicken.

Vergil’s both too close and not close enough, and V ponders what he should do. He would surely love to keep up their “banter”, but the tension is growing too much for his tastes and… there’s nobody there apart them.

… He could try _that_. Even if that doesn’t work what’s the worst that could happen? Vergil might kick him, but V feels that it’s worth it even just for the face he’ll make.

 

If he had more control of himself this wouldn’t have happened at all, but V can help but to smirk as he takes Vergil’s face between his hands – and he doesn’t miss the way the other tenses immediately, as if he expects the other to attack him – and he crashes his lips against the other’s.

He takes advantage of that moment of surprise to press his tongue against Vergil’s lips, prying them open, but his moment of victory is short and he’s soon overwhelmed by Vergil as he roughly pulls him closer and forces his way over V, who lets him do as he pleases.

It doesn’t matter, he’s having fun anyways.

 

When they pull away they’re both breathless and the realization of what they’ve done hits them pretty soon.

Did… did they really just kiss in the middle of library?

Even V, who looked so smug a few moments ago, is at a loss for words.

He can’t deny that Vergil attracts him – he would lie then – but he never thought he would’ve been able to ever get this chance – and not to die immediately as a result.

 

It’s Vergil the one who breaks the silence.

He’s not looking at V as he clears his throat and he asks, as if nothing happened:

\- So… you were saying? -.

 

… This is it.

Maybe V has only been lucky before, but maybe, just maybe, there’s a chance, and he’s going to take it.

\- There’s an archive room. Only the staff can enter… -.

Vergil stares at him, his expression unreadable. Is he considering it?

\- Interesting… -, he says then, - Lead the way -.

 

 

All things considered, V’s grip on Vergil’s wrist might be a bit too strong and his steps too quick for his leg as he carries Vergil along; he just wants to arrive there as soon as possible.

The only sounds that can be heard are the ones their steps are making and the sound of V’s cane hitting the ground as he uses it not to fall down; it’s so silent that he fears that Vergil’s going to hear how quickly his heart is beating, but he has no idea that the other isn’t in such a dissimilar situation.

 

They’re doing this. They’re really going to do this.

He has to be honest with himself: he’s always found V intriguing, but he would’ve never guessed that eventually they were going to end up like this.

He finds himself not to mind that much, though. At least he’ll have an occasion to wipe away that pretty little smirk from his face. That will surely be something to behold.

 

 

All his doubts vanish in thin smoke as soon as they enter this archive V was talking about. Vergil can barely close the door behind him that he feels V’s lips on him again.

He hears the sound of something hitting the ground and he realizes that it’s V’s cane. He couldn’t possibly hold onto Vergil’s shoulders if his hand was busy. Good; he won’t be needing that for a while.

 

It’s easy to turn them around and to press V against the door; Vergil even earns a grunt from the other as he does that, which only makes him smirk.

As much as V likes to act all haughty and mighty, he seems to like it when he’s put in his place.

He presses himself against V and he can already feel something poking at him. Umpf… so filthy.

He prides himself in the way V whimpers in his mouth when he grabs his crotch with one hand, feeling how excited the other already is.

 

V has to pull away from the kiss, leaning heavily on the door as he tries to catch his breath. He should’ve expected this from Vergil, he should’ve and he still decided to go for it.

 

Vergil doesn’t say anything and he doesn’t move away. He simply waits for V to say something.

Luckily he doesn’t have to wait long as V mutters:

\- We should take our clothes off. Best not to make a mess -.

\- You’re right -.

And with that, Vergil’s already attacking him again, stealing as many kisses from the other as he begins to slowly – painfully slowly – lift his shirt up, just to unnerve V. He seems so be getting impatient, but Vergil can’t say he’s in a different position.

 

They have to part in order to take V’s shirt off, but as soon as Vergil does that, V’s already trying to pull him closer again, but not before Vergil gets the opportunity to tease him.

\- I guess I should consider myself lucky that you’re dressing normal for once -.

This might be first time, in fact, that Vergil has seen V dressing with  just a plain t-shirt – definitely of some band he doesn’t know – and pants, like any other human being on this earth. He usually dresses in way more complicated and way more ostentatious attires, full of laces, studs, chains, fishnets, something Vergil has only seen in those comics Dante still insist on reading even now.

 

He will die before admitting that, as extravagant as it is, that look really suits V.

 

Speaking of V, he chuckles, hearing that.

\- Well, I don’t want to lose my job, so… -, he explains, but his eyes are on Vergil’s lips. They don’t stay still, though, as they travel down, on his neck, or at least what little his still buttoned up shirt uncovers, his arms, and then down to…

 

He has an idea.

 

He grabs Vergil’s hand, motioning for him to get closer, something that thankfully the other does without making him beg for it.

Their lips meet again, but this time there’s a weird sense of calm in the air; of course it isn’t as sweet as those second-rate romance novels way too many people look for when they get to the library, but it isn’t as forceful as the ones they’ve shared before.

It’s… nice.

 

Vergil grips V’s hips, but his hands don’t stay still for long as he starts to explore the other’s body, making V shiver and rock his hips against his, making a moan almost escape his lips, but Vergil manages to contain himself.

That certainly won’t do for V, and he’ll be damned if, by the end of whatever it is they’re doing, he doesn’t make Vergil moan.

 

He starts to unbutton his shirt, eager to uncover more and more skin. He feels Vergil exhale, but nothing more than that; all right, he’s playing hard to get.

V tries a different approach then and he leans down, leaving a trail of kisses along Vergil’s neck; he can see that the other has closed his eyes and is holding onto him, which might not be the best choice given his leg but for now V’s confident that he can hold on some more. He waits until Vergil seems used to this to sink his teeth in, biting the skin.

Vergil lightly winces, but the gap between his lips tightens even more as he tries to stay silent.

V tries not to think about it as he repeats the motion, biting a different point – but still making sure that Vergil can cover it all up later – and he starts to wander with his hands over the other’s extremely well built physique. V has never been one for sports, but he can appreciate Vergil’s dedication to stay in shape; it’s certainly paying off.

 

The more he looks at Vergil, the more he sees how pretty he is, the less he can’t contain himself.

 

It must be telling that Vergil allows V to reverse their positions as he gently pushes him against the wall. He could’ve made him work for it a bit more, but something in the way he was looking at him tells him that he has something in mind and Vergil can’t deny to be curious to find out what, exactly.

 

It starts with a simple kiss, as V brushes his fingers against Vergil’s hips, a teasing touch that makes Vergil want more and more.

V doesn’t stop there, though, and he starts leaving a trail of kisses as he moves downwards, on Vergil’s neck, on his chest, his abdomen. _Oh_ , Vergil understands now what he’s doing.

 

He must say, V looks very pretty like that, on his knees.

 

He’s looking at him and a smirk is curving his lips; it’s hard to say who between the two is enjoying this more.

Then V nuzzles his face against Vergil’s still clothed groin, gaining a groan from the other who’s quick to reach for his hair with his hand, grabbing a handful with a firm grasp, making V hiss and lick his lips. That’s not exactly a moan, but it’s close enough for V to consider it a small win.

 

… What should he do?

On one hand, he wants to keep teasing Vergil, provoking him until he can’t take it anymore and has to beg, but he doesn’t know how much time they actually have. It might be risky to attempt something like this now.

And besides… he’s really curious to discover how he tastes.

 

He makes a quick work of Vergil’s belt, moving immediately to unzip his pants, all without gazing away from the other, who has his eyes locked on him as well. It’s like a challenge, a challenge to see who’s the one who’s going to get overwhelmed first.

The answer is Vergil; it’s just a moment – maybe a moment of realization, or one of embarrassment – but V takes advantage of that immediately, grabbing his underwear and yanking it down with his pants, freeing his – impressive, he must say – erection.

He wastes no time parting his lips then, swirling his tongue around its tip, just to get a taste.

 

He can see that Vergil’s already starting to lose it, and he hasn’t even gotten to the good part yet.

He gets closer and closer until his entire length is engulfed in his mouth. He can’t help but to smirk seeing Vergil trying to control himself, but he has no intentions to help him with that; if anything he wants to make it harder for him.

 

He settles with a slow pace at first, licking and sucking and not even once looking away from Vergil. He wants to see that cold exterior crumble even more, enjoy the way he bites his lips, eyes focused on the sight under him.

The hold on his hair tightens and V moans, his throat vibrating around Vergil’s cock, causing the other to buck his hips up, thrusting deeper and making V almost gag, almost. He doesn’t want to look bad, after all.

He takes a hold of what he can’t take with his mouth with his hand, starting to pump at the same speed as he’s moving his head.

 

The way Vergil looks his exquisite. He’s still staring at him through half-lidded eyes and his mouth is hanging open as he can’t hold a few moans anymore; V’s tempted to just shove his fingers in there and let him suck but he holds himself. He has another plan to get his fingers wet.

 

He pulls away, catching his breath, but he doesn’t stop masturbating Vergil not even for a moment.

He really wants to say something but he holds his tongue; this isn’t the time for that, even though he would love to take advantage of this situation somehow.

Vergil can’t stop looking at V. On one hand it’s annoying how smug he’s being but – this at least he can concede him – he has all the reasons to be: he’s been very good until now, though he must say he misses already the feeling of his mouth around his cock.

 

He wonders if there’s anything else he has in mind.

 

As if V had read his mind, he begins taking him in his mouth again, working him up quicker, this time.

He has to fight the urge to clean the hand up somewhere but he manages; spit and precome might not be too hygienic, but it’s the best he can do at the moment. It’s not like he had planned for something like this to happen, and he doubts Vergil had as well.

He’s quick to unfasten his pants; he wants to get this done as soon as possible so that they can skip to the main event.

He reaches for his backside with his dirty hand, going straight to the point. He massages his opening with slow circular movements, just to get used to the sensation, then he presses one digit inside.

 

At first Vergil doesn’t understand what V is doing, but then his eyes widen at the realization. He’s not… he’s not really doing _that_ , right?

V moans around Vergil’s cock and his gaze goes unfocused.

Yes, he is doing that.

 

Vergil doesn’t know exactly how he got that instinct – that image has just sparked something inside of him that he didn’t know he had – as he grabs a handful V’s hair with the other hand too and he begins to thrust into the mouth of a completely helpless V, who doesn’t even try to resist what’s happening, and actually welcomes that change of pace.

He can feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter, and he’s surely not helping with those fingers inside of him, but he tries to hold on; he just needs more time to be prepared.

He adds another finger to the one he already has inside, scissoring them. He can’t stop moaning and for once he’s glad that his mouth is occupied; he would’ve surely been heard from outside, and even though there was nobody else when Vergil arrived, that doesn’t mean that someone can’t still enter the library.

 

Now that he thinks about it, this might’ve not been his best idea to begin with…

 

\- V, _focus_ -.

The tone Vergil’s using is enough to make V look at him again, snapping him from whatever thoughts he’s having.

He can’t take it anymore, and Vergil seems to understand that, letting him free room to move.

 

V has to admit it: he already misses the feeling of Vergil’s cock in his mouth, but he can’t really complain as the other helps him on his feet and presses him against the door. He tries to grip at it as he feels something making its way inside of him, without any warning, but this time it’s not just fingers, it’s the real deal.

He feels Vergil gripping his shoulder with one hand while the other settles on his hip.

He’s merciless in the way he moves, not even giving V a moment to readjust, but V would’ve lied if he said that he minded it. Actually, he wasn’t expecting anything less from the other.

He can’t contain the moans that escape his lips at every thrust; he knows Vergil’s is strong, he’s seen it, and having that strength be used upon him is doing… things to him.

 

He feels stretched out and a thought flashes in his mind that maybe he should’ve used three fingers, but it’s a bit too late for that.

Besides, he prefers it this way. It feels more real to him.

 

He soon feels a hand closing around his mouth, muffling his noises, as Vergil gets closer, pressing his chest against V’s back, and he mutters against his neck:

\- Do you want to be heard by everyone? -.

V would’ve replied that, to his knowledge, there’s nobody else to hear him, but a particular sharp thrust reduces him to a whimpering mess. He can feel Vergil’s smirk against his skin; that bastard’s doing it on purpose, but V has no intentions to hold back either.

 

He starts to push back against Vergil, seeking more and more of that contact, and his voice gets even louder now that Vergil’s covering his mouth.

His legs are starting to tremble and V knows that he won’t last long, but judging by the erratic pace Vergil’s trying to keep up, he’s hardly the only one.

He needs some relief, and bringing his hand down to his cock seems to be just the thing he needed as he starts to touch himself as fast as he can manage.

 

It’s with a last broken whine that he comes, but Vergil keeps going and V can’t do anything to stop him, his body weak and twitching. He’s oversensitive and he bites his lower lip, trying to stifle the moans that won’t stop coming out of his mouth; he doesn’t want to give Vergil even more satisfaction.

Luckily for him, he doesn’t have to endure too much as Vergil finally comes, of course without pulling out of V, who shivers at the feeling, and he’s sure that, if Vergil wasn’t there to hold him, he would’ve fallen on the ground.

 

 

There’s a moment of pause in which everything stops; the only sound that can be heard is their heavy breaths.

Then Vergil pulls out, and V’s legs give up immediately and he collapses on the ground. He leans heavily on the door, closing his eyes and hoping that his heart would stop pounding so hard in his chest.

\- You ok? -.

There’s a shadow of concern in Vergil’s voice and V doesn’t know whether he should be touched or weirded out, given their history; he goes for the first option.

\- Don’t worry, I’m fine -, he manages to breath out, - Just tired -.

 

It’s been… amazing, he can’t deny that. What he can deny, however, is the pleasure of telling that to Vergil – though he must’ve figured out by himself by how he has reduced him.

 

Vergil crouches down to his level, taking a hold of his chin to examine him closer, forcing V to look at him.

\- I said I’m fine -.

V looks almost offended at that, so Vergil pulls the hand away, nodding at the other’s words. If he says he’s fine, he must be fine.

Now that the high has come down he… he doesn’t really know what to do, or say. It’s quite awkward if he has to be honest.

 

Maybe he should start by cleaning up the mess they’ve made, and that’s why he asks V where he could find something useful for that.

\- There’s toilet paper and soap in the bathroom, you can use those -, he mutters, and before he can add that he shouldn’t worry about that, Vergil’s already out, carefully making sure that nobody else is actually there before getting out to retrieve what he needs.

 

He helps V clean himself up and then the door, and thankfully they manage to do a pretty good job too. Nobody will ever suspect a thing.

 

\- So… this happened -, V mutters as he tries to get up. He feels confident enough that his legs won’t betray him, but he’s still a bit wobbly and he can’t help but to be grateful when Vergil passes him the cane.

This gentleness is kind of weird now but… V doesn’t find himself minding it that much. It’s like a truce has been formed between the two of them.

He must say, though, the way Vergil can’t seem to bring himself to look at him is cute. He wonders from where that stems from; is it regret? Or is he just shy now?

 

\- So… you were looking for a book, right? -.

They’ve had their fun, now they might as well go back to the task at hand.

\- Yeah… right -, Vergil replies. He looks like he had forgotten about that whole deal, and V can’t help but to feel very smug about it; one might argue that, even still, it was Vergil who did most of the work in the end, but V has played his part too and he’s proud of that.

 

He doesn’t know whether he’s pushing it too far, but he can’t help himself as he asks Vergil:

\- Listen, would you be free this weekend? -.

Vergil’s gaze snaps up at him. He looks incredulous for a moment, but his expression turns neutral pretty fast.

\- You fuck a guy and then you ask him to go out with you. Aren’t you doing things a bit on reverse, here? -.

V chuckles.

\- Well, I do things my way. I don’t care about the rest -.

 

“Indeed” is all Vergil can think of, but he doesn’t say it.

V is definitely a weird guy, but he can’t help but to find that weirdness interesting.

… All right, maybe he could try spending some time with him and he’ll see what happens next.

 

A challenging smirk curves his lips and he says:

\- Find me a decent book and I might consider it -.

V returns the smirk.

\- Consider it done -.


End file.
